Always
by Gillesinlove
Summary: One-shot faisant suite à l'épisode 3x21 "The dead pool", POV Kate.


Le pouvoir des mots

Ce soir là après cette nouvelle enquête j'avais franchi une étape supplémentaire dans notre relation. Comment ? Par un mot un seul. Lequel me demanderez-vous ? « Always ». Mais comment un simple mot, que l'on utilise tous les jours pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir sur la réalité qui nous entourait ? Plusieurs raisons à cela.

La personne à qui je m'adressais maîtrisait parfaitement le langage, il était écrivain. Les mots étaient son quotidien. Il excellait dans leur maniement et leur sens.

Ce mot il l'avait lui-même déjà prononcé dans un passé encore récent, deux fois exactement. Les deux fois je l'avais remercié de sa présence, de m'avoir sauvé la vie à maintes reprises et il avait répondu « Always ». Seulement j'avais entendu qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement pour lui d'avoir pu être avec moi lorsque j'étais en danger ou à un moment difficile. A chaque fois cette parole avait déclenché un nombre incalculable de sentiments en moi. Je n'y avais pas répondu trop émue, pas encore capable de lui rendre la pareille. J'étais quelqu'un de sincère et n'avais pas pour habitude de parler juste pour donner le change. Et certainement pas avec lui, ma relation avec mon écrivain était vraie.

Alors pourquoi l'avais-je prononcé ce soir ? Parce que j'étais prête, je l'éprouvais. J'avais mis du temps à lui redonner une place dans ma vie après ma déclaration ratée de l'an dernier. Je n'en voulais plus à son retour à l'automne. En une enquête il m'avait montré à quel point il m'avait manqué. Au fil des semaines notre relation reprenait des formes et allait même sur des terrains jusque là vierges entre nous.

Nous échangions notre premier baiser. Il faisait partie d'une diversion. Nous n'en avions plus reparlé, certainement par ma faute. Je n'étais pas prête. Ceci dit j'avais ressenti quelque chose de particulier, d'innommable. Une passion réelle, une envie de l'autre dévorante. J'avais été ravagée par ce baiser échangé. Je devrai dire « ces » car il y en avait eu deux. Le second était d'ailleurs à mon initiative. J'avais eu beau me justifier mentalement que ce n'était que pour endormir la vigilance du garde que j'avais répondu, je me mentais à moi-même. Mes émotions, mon gémissement n'avaient rien d'artificiel. Je n'étais juste pas prête à m'avouer tout ceci.

Nous passions à présent plus de temps en dehors du commissariat ensemble, en dehors des enquêtes. Je le laissais entrer dans ma vie personnelle, me confiant plus facilement. Un soir je l'invitais même au cinéma et j'appréciais cette soirée en sa compagnie.

J'étais toujours en couple certes, mais je sentais que l'heure finale s'approchait à grands pas. De la peur me retenait encore, mais je laissais mes barrières s'effondrer petit à petit. Il m'y aidait aussi, toujours présent à mes côtés.

Ce soir là, il avait exprimé ses sentiments. Pendant l'affaire il m'avait présenté un jeune romancier Alex Conrad. Celui-ci avait passé du temps avec moi et il avait semblé agacé. A la fin de l'enquête, je l'interrogeais sur son attitude envers son protégé intellectuel. J'avais du lui forcer un peu la main dans un premier temps, mais après il avait très vite lâché ses sentiments et derrière la jalousie professionnelle exprimée à voix haute j'entendais la jalousie tout court. Si j'étais totalement honnête je devais avouer que lorsque Nathalie Rhodes lui avait tourné autour et l'avait embrassé j'avais été furieuse et jalouse. Je me souviens également de ma réaction lorsque j'avais appris par l'actrice qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec elle. Lui coureur de jupons invétéré avait dit non à une femme. Symbolique à plus d'un titre dans la mesure où elle incarnerait à l'écran le rôle de Nikki Heat dans le film issu de son premier roman. Or, Nikki Heat était le personnage fictif de Richard Castle basé sur moi. Alors que je refusais depuis deux ans ses avances il aurait très bien pu céder à cette tentation.

Qu'attendais-je pour me livrer à lui ? C'était la question que j'entendais plusieurs fois par jour aussi bien par Lanie, que par les gars, mon père aussi. Ce qui me retenait c'était que Richard Castle était mon partenaire et mon meilleur ami. J'avais une peur viscérale de le perde complètement si jamais les choses n'allaient pas entre nous. Et ce manque ne saurait être comblé. Voilà pourquoi je me confortais dans mon existence, dans ma relation avec Josh car j'avais un filet de sécurité. Si cela ne marchait pas, il sortait de ma vie et point final. L'équation était bien plus complexe avec mon écrivain. Seulement les jours passaient et je me sentais de plus en plus à même de faire le grand saut, sachant qu'il serait là pour me rattraper.

Voilà dans la signification de ce « Always » prononcé ce soir. Je voulais lui dire que moi aussi j'étais là pour lui. J'avais lu entre les lignes dans sa déclaration de jalousie, j'espérais secrètement qu'il comprenne le sens de ce mot, si simple qui était sorti de ma bouche. Ce n'était pas un terme aléatoire, c'était un code, une façon pudique de se déclarer la confiance, l'amitié, le respect, l'amour que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre. Ce soir là en rentrant chez moi je priais pour que le maître des mots relise la scène que nous venions d'écrire et comprenne que j'étais prête à passer à l'étape suivante.


End file.
